


Sometimes a Fusion Cannon is just a Fusion Cannon

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Rodimus asks Megatron a question about his fusion cannon that Rung likely didn't.To put it bluntly Rodimus wanted to know how big his spike was.





	Sometimes a Fusion Cannon is just a Fusion Cannon

"So you really liked that fusion cannon, huh?"  Rodimus sat on the desk, his aft half covering the data pad Megatron was trying to read.  "Like, _really_ liked it."

"It served its purpose."  Megatron tugged the data pad out from under him and turned one shoulder to Rodimus.

"And that purpose was...?"

Megatron gave him an annoyed and, despite himself, curious look.

"I've just heard some things, y'know?"  Rodimus winked at him.  Some very... _personal_ things."

Megatron sighed, sitting back in the chair and facing Rodimus.  "What do you want, Rodimus?"

Rodimus almost looked offended.  "Who says I want anything?"

Megatron gave him a pointed look.

"Listen, Megs, all I'm trying to say is that most mechs who walk around with a gun that big are compensating for something.  And since you _clearly_ don't lack the confidence..."  Rodimus' optics strayed down, rising back up to Megatron's languidly and ending on a smile.

Megatron rolled his optics.  Sighing exasperatedly, he said, "I assure you that I am quite proportional."

"Oh really?  Well, I think that's what someone with a small spike would say."  Rodimus grinned wider.

Scoffing, Megatron looked right into Rodimus' optics.  "I would be more than plenty for a mech like you."

"I dunno...  I still think I'm gonna have to see the thing to believe you."

"I'm not interfacing with you in the office, Rodimus."

"So there's a place you _will_ interface with me?"  Rodimus smiled giddily, thinking that he'd won.

Megatron grumbled.  He reached past Rodimus to grab the data pad again, turning the chair around so he wouldn't have to face his co-captain anymore.

Of course, Rodimus never gave up until he got what he wanted.  Before Megatron could stop him, he circled around the chair and propped himself in Megatron's lap.  He snatched the data pad away and tossed it to the side, his grin turning victorious as he placed his hands on a surprised Megatron's chest.

"Can't I at least get a peak?" Rodimus whispered seductively.  "No one will see if they come in now.  Big chair.  Big mech."  His optics half-lidded as the corners of his mouth curled up just a bit more.   "... big spike?"

"Will you leave me alone if I show you?" 

"No promises.  All depends on what I see."  Rodimus' fingertips tapped across his chassis, his face inching closer to Megatron's.

Fortunately or unfortunately (Megatron couldn't decide which) his spike was quite ready to be released.  It came out embarrassingly fast, finishing its ascent against a startled Rodimus' abdomen.

"Holy--"

"Are we done here?"  Megatron's hands found Rodimus' waist to pick him up and put him back on his pedes, but they stayed once Rodimus wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So Megs, tell me...  is there more or do you maybe, just maybe,  want to see where this goes?"  Rodimus leaned in closer, their lips almost touching.  Close enough that Megatron felt his smile reform following the click of his valve cover sliding away.  "Because if you don't, you're going to have to take our hands off my waist."

Megatron swallowed and then grit his denta when Rodimus rocked his hips and left a warm slickness on the underside of his shaft.

"Did you lock the door?" Megatron asked quietly.

Another smile.  "Nope."

Megatron made an annoyed noise and then lifted Rodimus a little higher.  Just enough to rub the tip against his node.

"You sure you know what you're getting into?" Megatron asked in a sultry tone.

"Do I ever?"

"You asked for it."  

Normally Megatron was merciful in berth with smaller partners.  There was a thin line between pain and pleasure.  But Megatron wanted Rodimus to learn a lesson.  Whether that lesson was not to bite off more than you can chew or to keep his bravado in check, or perhaps a bit of both, he'd figure out later.  Either way, he impaled Rodimus on the length of his spike with little warning, and left his co-captain with his mouth hanging open.  Nothing but a surprised squeak escaped his vocalizer.

"How is that, Rodimus?" Megatron asked smugly.

"Fr-frag..."  Rodimus' shaky hands found Megatron's chest once more.  

"Had enough yet?"

"Are you kidding?"  Hazy blue optics found red.  Rodimus started a gentle rhythm, barely lifting off of Megatron.  "I want _more_."

Megatron sank his fingers into the gaps between Rodimus' plating.  His tight valve squeezed him perfectly.  It seemed to cycle down just that much more whenever he moved.

"This doesn't hurt, does it?" Megatron managed to get out before he grunted.  He pushed his helm into the crook of Rodimus' neck and bit at his neck to give his mouth something to do.

"Aw, do you _care_ about me, Megs?"  Rodimus tried to sound teasing but every word had a heavy ventilation between it.

"Believe it or not I don't like to hurt my partners in berth," Megatron hissed against his neck.  He bit down harder on the cables but had to move to cover his mouth in a quieting kiss when he started to moan.  "Keep it down," he ordered.

"Then stop making me feel so good," Rodimus said.

"I will gag you if I have to," Megatron warned.

Rodimus scoffed weakly.  "Oh yeah?  With what?"

Though it pained him to do so, Megatron lifted Rodimus off of him and retracted his spike.  Before Rodimus could protest, he said, "My room.  Five minutes.  And I'll show you 'what.'"


End file.
